Electronic cigarettes in the market are prone to liquid leakage. There are many factors to cause leakage, of which the main factor is that the nicotine liquid easily leaks from storage via the atomizing assembly. The leaked nicotine liquid may be inhaled by users and creates bad user experience. Further, the nicotine liquid may leak out to the batteries or/and to the control panel, which may affect the normal working of the electronic cigarettes.
Electronic cigarettes can be equipped with a leakproof structure to prevent the nicotine liquid from leaking, however, such leakproof structure is generally complicated and has poor reliability.